Nightmare Assassin
by Silver Miko
Summary: Misao is having nightmares and Aoshi decides to help and Miko is reaching plaid levels of hyperness


Author's Notes: What happens when Miko's ego arises.....and a couple cokes get in her. Woot!  
  
Completely based on my most irrational fear.  
  
Yes Shin and I have begun the trend of Aoshi-sama in leather. He is too sexy to not be in leather!   
  
Nee, shin, i wonder how many leather scenes we can pull off.  
  
::sound of Miko's world tilting:: Sam Raimi acted in 'Indian Summer'? Holy crapper. He's my FAVE director!! Sam is a genius, an evil genius.  
  
His works: Evil Dead Trilogy, Darkman, Quick and the Dead, Spiderman... etc etc.  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
Nightmare Assassin  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
(who has one hell of an irrational fear)  
  
  
  
As he walked down the hallway of the Aoiya, Aoshi heard a loud shriek that caused him to pause in step. His head shifted towards the sound of the scream, his long bangs whipping softly from the motion as he recognized the voice. Feeling panic arise in his well-chiseled chest, he raced upstairs and flung the door of Misao's room open to see he standing, huffing as she stood in the middle of her futon. The sheets were everywhere and Misao looked pale and frightened.  
  
"Misao, what happened?!" Aoshi asked worried, reaching her side quickly as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him with wide, startled eyes.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, I had the worst nightmare. The same one over and over! I can't take it!" she sobbed, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Aoshi was momentarily stunned, but soon reacted, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
What was she dreaming of, he wondered. The time when he had betrayed them? Could that be it? He felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over him.  
  
"Tell me about it, Misao." he murmured, stroking her hair gently.  
  
"It was so horrible. I was coming to bring you tea when I was attacked by these creepy little midgets that were orange and had green hair and sang. They were singing really aweful songs about riddles and circled around me. I couldn't do anything! They blocked my kunai with these bubbles and turned me into a giant blueberry!"  
  
Aoshi sweatdropped.  
  
"I...see." he murmured, stilling his hands.   
  
"It sounds dumb Aoshi-sama, but I keep having these nightmares and they're scaring me!" she sighed, rubbing her eyes as she broke out of the embrace.....reluctantly.  
  
Aoshi sighed, sensing it was going to be a looooooooooooong day. He had recalled suddenly her rambling about this particular dream months ago during their tea sessions. It was odd for a nineteen year old woman to have such dreams, but Misao was Misao and nothing about her was predictable. Except maybe one thing: she'd always turn to him. And that relieved him greatly. He wondered what would happen if he ever lost her companionship, her presence. Probably fall to pieces. As much lost as she had been when he was gone, he too had been lost without her when she been gone for so long. He even broke away from his meditating to travel to Tokyo to retrieve her.   
  
Misao crossed her arms and furrowed her brows.  
  
"Haven't you ever had any strange dreams?" she asked softly.  
  
Aoshi winced as he briefly recalled Kenshin in a dress saying 'Oro!' and tangoing with Saitoh. That had been a rather unsettling dream.   
  
"I suppose you wouldn't answer me anyway." she muttered, bending to make up her futon.   
  
Aoshi didn't respond, but merely helped her make up her futon and put it away for her.  
  
"Misao, let's get breakfast." he murmured and held his hand out for her.  
  
"Ok." she murmured, taking his hand and smiling at how warm it was.  
  
"Misao-chan, did you have another one of your crazy dreams again?" Okon asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Misao nodded, filling her mouth with rice.   
  
"You know Misao-chan, maybe you should start taking some sleeping drugs or something." Shiro suggested as he and Kuro dueled over the last takoyaki puff.   
  
"Oh no, I don't think so. Who knows what's in those mixtures." Misao muttered, rubbing her eyes again.  
  
She was soooooooo tired.  
  
Aoshi noticed this, eyes narrowing. He didn't like anything putting a dent in her genki-ness, and knew what he had to do.  
  
Later that night, Misao wandered towards her room in a daze, yawning. She was absolutely exhausted and felt her steps faltering. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open and winced as she collided with the wall.  
  
A warm, strong wall.  
  
Blinking she stared up into Aoshi's blue eyes confused.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, wha?"  
  
"Come on Misao." he murmured, ushering her towards his room.  
  
Were she not completely out of it tired, she would have blushed, but her body craved total, uninterrupted sleep.   
  
Following him inside she watched as he rolled back his blankets and motioned for her to lay down. She did, yawning once more as he laid down beside her, pulling the blankets up.  
  
Misao was motionless, afraid to move until she felt warm arms wrap around her.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" she whispered.  
  
"This always made you sleep better when you were younger. This was the only way you could sleep peacefully. For some reason I always calmed your fears." he murmured.  
  
Misao smiled softly.  
  
"Because I believed you could make things all better. You were always the strongest person I knew."  
  
Aoshi couldn't help but smile as she said that.  
  
'But you were the strongest one after all, Misao. You never gave up on me, even when I had.'   
  
"Sleep, Misao, and I promise I'll fight off your nightmares."  
  
"Okay, Aoshi-sama. Goodnight." she murmured, closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Aoshi held her closer, burying his face into her neck as he too fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Misao balanced the tray in her hand as she headed for the temple. The sky was blue, the air was warm, everything was perfect.   
  
And then they appeared.  
  
Little orange freaks in white overalls...singing.  
  
  
  
"Oompa loompa doompa dee doo, I've got another riddle for you!! Aoshi will never EVER love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu....."  
  
"NO! STOP IT YOU LITTLE FREAKS!!!! AHHHHHHH!!" Misao yelled, dropping the tea tray and tossing her kunai wildly at them to no avail.  
  
The little men surrounded her, continuing their torture until...  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Misao opened her eyes and saw Aoshi with his kodachi in hand. In a blur of motion the little freaky men were destroyed.  
  
Misao looked up at Aoshi with relief and glomped him.  
  
"Oh Aoshi-sama thank you!!! You saved me! How can I ever thank you?" she asked happily.  
  
Aoshi smirked at her, and leaned to brush his lips against her ears.  
  
"Well...you could.........."  
  
Misao giggled in her sleep, murmuring Aoshi's name softly. This immediately awoke Aoshi, who deduced from her tone that she was NOT having bad dreams. Ackwardly he laid back down, and closed his eyes.  
  
As tango music filled his head, he snapped his eyes open and groaned.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
**********************  
  
I know what you're thinking. WTF. Well, Miko has an irrational fear of Oompa Loompas. The song gives me the chills, seeing one causes me to scream in terror. THey are creepy and should diiiiiiiiiiiiiie.  
  
What better way to get rid of em than have my bishounen god slice and dice em? 


End file.
